


Silhouette

by orphan_account



Series: Septiplier and Songs [1]
Category: Markiplier/jacksepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Songfic, based on 'silhouette' by Owl City, i like to procrastinate, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm a silhouette<br/>Asking every now and then<br/>Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?<br/>I'm a silhouette<br/>Chasing rainbows on my own<br/>But the more I try to move on<br/>The more I feel alone<br/>So I watch the summer stars to lead me home"<br/>___________</p>
<p>He still remembered it liked it was yesterday.</p>
<p>They were in a car. Mark was driving. Jack was laughing in the passenger seat about something one of them had said. Those details were left out of the memory.</p>
<p>It was bright and sunny. It was a perfect day. Like the world was mocking them for what was yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silhouette

He still remembered it liked it was yesterday.

They were in a car. Mark was driving. Jack was laughing in the passenger seat about something one of them had said. Those details were left out of the memory.

It was bright and sunny. It was a perfect day. Like the world was mocking them for what was yet to come.

Pulling over, Mark parked the car and the two stepped outside. They were staying at Mark's house in L.A. Grabbing his luggage, Jack made his way to Mark's room. "It's cool if I stay in your room, right?" Jack yelled over to the other YouTuber. They were boyfriends, it wouldn't be much of a big deal. A positive response came from Mark, and Jack dropped his stuff off before returning to the former.

Wrapping his arms around Mark, Jack rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "So glad to finally be here. With you." He smiled. After maintaining a long-distance relationship for just over a year, Jack was finally able to visit Mark in person. The two were both incredibly excited.

Chuckling, Mark turned and planted a kiss on Jack's forehead. "Yeah. I'm glad you're here too. Because, you know, I'd be the worst boyfriend in the world if I hated having you here." Smiling, Mark took Jack's hand in his own. It still felt surreal to finally be touching what was formerly just on a screen.

Giving a little laugh, Jack squeezed Mark's hand. "Yeah. That'd be a problem."

(let's do a timeskip because I suck at transitions)

They had decided to go to a bar. Why? Well, why not? Jack and Mark sidled over to two stools, sitting and ordering a few drinks. Soon enough they were both completely drunk. Standing up, Jack slurred out something about going to the bathroom. Mark only nodded, ordering another drink.

It had been fifteen minutes and Jack still hadn't returned. Weird. Mark's drunk brain couldn't really comprehend the possible reasons for this, but he stumbled over to the bathroom to try and look for his boyfriend.

He did not expect to find said boyfriend on all fours with someone's else dick in his mouth.

Mark just stood in the doorway for a second. His mind was completely blank, but he knew tears were starting to well up. Better to just leave Jack with his new partner. He'd be fine.

Making it back home somehow, Mark was full on crying when he collapsed in the bedroom. Jack was fucking another person. A stranger. Guess that showed how the Irishman really felt about him. What did he do wrong? Mark buried his face in his sheets, sobbing quite loudly despite the fabric muffling some of the sound. Why would Jack do something like that?

The next morning, Mark awoke to someone opening the front door of the house. If Jack was coming back to ask for forgiveness-

"Mark?" A familiar voice was calling him. Mark scowled. His heart could not take this. Jack had no right to come back into his house after probably sleeping with another man. He considered just throwing Jack's stuff at him and telling him to leave. But truthfully, he still loved Jack. He just wanted to know why, where he went wrong, what he'd done to deserve just heartbreak.

"Mark!" Jack's voice was closer. He sounded hungover. Mark had only just realized how much his head was pounding. How had he not noticed that? Whatever. Lifting his face from the sheets below him, Mark saw they were still a bit damp from him crying his heart out last night. The thought of last night made what remaining tears were in his body begin to trickle out of brown eyes again.

Opening the bedroom door, Jack just stood there. Mark stared up at him, tears still running down his face, expression immediately contorting into one of pain and anger. "What are you doing here?" The red-haired man spat out at his boyfriend. Jack looked confused.

"I was just looking for you... Why are you crying?" Stepping forwards, Jack made his way over to Mark's bed to try and comfort his boyfriend.

A strangled, hollow laugh made its way out of Mark's throat. "Why am I crying? You of all people should be able to answer that." Jack was even more confused.

"I don't understand... What happened?"

Sudden, maniacal laughter burst out of Mark. He pushed Jack roughly away, standing up and turning to the man who had cheated on him. "What happened? I'll tell you what _fucking_ happened. Last night we went to a bar. Got drunk. You went to piss or take a shit, whatever. It was taking a while, so I decided to go check up on you. And I found you having the time of your life with _someone_ , whoever the fuck he actually was. So I proceeded to come back here, cry me eyes out and contemplate how I obviously failed to satisfy my boyfriend."

Jack's mouth fell open. "I did that?" His voice was practically a whisper. "Oh my god Mark, I'm so sorry, I never meant to-"

"NEVER MEANT TO? DON'T GIVE ME YOUR BULLSHIT, JACK." Mark was practically screaming. "How could you have _not meant_ to willingly suck someone off? And probably more? Tell me. Now." Vision blurred by tears, Mark turned away from Jack.

"I-Mark, we were drunk. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't-"

"Just get out. Leave. Go fuck with your new boyfriend. I'm sure he'll be good for you." Mark spat over his shoulder at his now ex-boyfriend. Jack's face fell.

"W-wait, Mark... I... I don't even know who that was, and-"

"That only makes it worse!" Mark roared, turning back around to face his ex. There was tears starting up in Jack's eyes as well. "Not knowing who you're even fucking just makes everything worse! Get. Out." The last two words were dangerously low. Only nodding rapidly, Jack quickly packed his stuff up, not wanting to leave the man he loved but also really not wanting to be there when Mark completely snapped.

He remembered when he texted Mark an apology, begging to be forgiven. He remembered when he reviewed his answer.

**Mark:** I don't care about your apologies. Go back to sucking your boyfriend's dick, as I'm sure that's what you're doing.

He remembered checking into a hotel room and trying not to cry until he got privacy. He remembered feeling so guilty, so sad, so sorry. He remembered thinking that he was an awful excuse for a human being. He remembered wanting to give up.

He remembered staying hopeful. He remembered thinking that Mark might want him back. He remembered thinking that Mark would never want to associate with him again.

He remembered crying. He remembered calling Mark countless times, texting him, messaging him on Twitter and Tumblr and Facebook and YouTube. He remembered not being able to make new YouTube videos. He remembered crying every time he watched Mark's.

He remembered when Mark sent him a text back.

**Mark:** You can come back if you feel like it. Just don't bring anyone.

He remembered feeling so happy in that moment. He remembered checking out of the hotel and packing his stuff up as fast as humanly possible. He remembered rushing back to Mark's house as fast as he could. He remembered what happened after.

"Mark!" Jack yelled as soon as he shut the door behind him. He dropped his stuff in the living room and raced to Mark's bedroom. "Mark! I'm here, I'm so sorry, I thought you-" Jack's voice cut off immediately as he opened the door. He found Mark. Or rather, he found Mark's body.

There was a knife in Mark's right hand and a gash in his neck. There was blood still spilling down from the wound. Mark's phone was on in his left hand. With trembling steps, Jack stepped forwards. His eyes were threatening to spill over with tears as he moved towards the electronic.

It was opened on Notes.

Jack picked it up and read what it said.

_Dear Jack (I know you'll be the first to find me)_

_I love you. I hate you. I can't believe what you did._

_You cheated on me with someone you didn't even know. And you don't remember any of it. Tell me this. Where did I go wrong? What prompted you to want to completely and utterly destroy my trust for anything in this world? Didn't you tell me we would be together forever? Didn't you tell me that we could never be pulled apart? Through distance and hardships, we would always stay together. And then, on the first day of you arriving here, you fucked my entire life over. You destroyed my faith in you. You destroyed my faith in everyone. You destroyed me._

_This is the result. I see no point in continuing on. I have no happiness. I have no light. I have no loud, energetic Irish boyfriends._

_I have no reason left to live. Tell the community what happened. Tell them what you did. Tell them that this would never have happened if you hadn't destroyed me. My accounts are all logged in. Don't show my body. Just tell them. In my normal recordings area. And apologize._

Jack's shaking hands dropped the phone once he finished reading. This was his fault. This was all his fault. Mark was gone. Because of him. His best friend, boyfriend, love, was gone. Thanks to him.

Then the tears came. Waterfalls of liquid poured down Jack's cheeks as he sobbed, gasping Mark's name, whispering that he was sorry.

It was a while before Jack was able to make himself look presentable for the final video on Mark's channel. He'd also make a quick one on his channel, directing it to the video on Mark's.

Sitting in Mark's recording setup, Jack took a deep breath before he started recording.

"Hello everybody, my name is Jacksepticeye, and I fucked up. This will be the last video on this channel. I'm going to try to make it through this video without crying. Bear with me.

"I'm so sorry. I fucked up the worst that anyone could possibly fuck up and now I've probably ruined millions of lives. No one cared about us that much, right?" With a harsh laugh, Jack continued on.

"I guess I should start this off by saying that Septiplier was a thing. It was real. For one year and twenty-three days, it was real. I wish it still was.

"I'm in L.A, in Mark's recording setup. It's been a while since I got here. I don't remember what day it is. That isn't important.

"I was so happy to be hear. Mark and I spent the whole day together. Then we decided to go to a bar for a few hours." Jack continued his story, wiping away the beginnings of tears in his eyes. He decided to leave this video unedited.

"And according to what Mark said, we got very drunk. He said I went to the bathroom. He said that I was taking a while so he came to check on me." Jack was taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. It wasn't working.

"He said he walked in to find me giving a blowjob to a stranger." Jack closed his eyes, trying to block out the stares of the people that didn't even know that anything had happened.

"And he said that he went home after that. I found him crying the next morning. I tried to comfort him. He yelled at me, telling me the story I just told you. I didn't remember anything." Jack opened his tear filled eyes.

"He threw me out of here. He told me he didn't need my apologies. He told me to go back to sucking my boyfriend's dick. He wasn't referring to himself.

"He texted me today. He told me I could come back. So I came back. I'm doing what he told me to do. He's not making an appearance because he couldn't handle it. He said I destroyed his trust in me. He said I destroyed his trust in everyone. He said I destroyed him." Jack didn't do anything to stop the tears sliding down his face. They were inevitable and he didn't want to appear like he didn't care about Mark.

"And he said he didn't have any reason left to live." Jack was shaking again. His tears were coming down fast, but he kept talking.

"And he didn't actually tell me this. I read it. After I... After I found his phone. It was on there. He told me to do this. He's... He's gone. And I killed him. I was the one who drove him to his last decision. I caused his... His..." Jack couldn't say the last word. That would make it real. He couldn't accept it... He couldn't...

"I was the one who caused him to do what he did. He... He died because of me." Dropping his head, Jack began to actually sob. This went on for several minutes.

"And I'm so sorry. It was my first day in L.A when we went to that bar. It was our first day truly together. And I fucked the whole thing up, for everyone who's ever watched Mark's videos. I've taken away a respected and loved man. It's my fault. I can only do one thing." Looking back up at the camera, Jack wiped some of the tears away and took a breath.

"I can remove the problem. The problem being myself. So this is a goodbye, as well. I... I hope that no one will miss me too much. I don't mean much to anyone. All I've done is caused harm to those around me. It's best to just remove myself from the whole equation." Staring straight into the camera, Jack closed his eyes.

"And as I will never see you guys again, I can't use Mark's or my outro. I'll end it like this then. Goodbye."

Ending the recording, Jack began uploading the video in both his and Mark's channels. He didn't want to see the comments. He posted on Twitter that there was a new video and it was be last on. Same for Tumblr and Facebook. He didn't do anything about Instagram. Those people would see it on YouTube or something.

Stepping away from Mark's computer, Jack made his way over to his former boyfriend's body. He picked up the knife.

He remembered his last words.

_"I love you."_

And he remembered ridding the world of the problem.

**Author's Note:**

> DID I MAKE YOU CRY
> 
> I'm writing one-shots for almost all of the songs on my 'Faves' list on Spotify. The song names will be in the title of the story (except for one) and they'll be in a series called 'Septiplier and Songs'. This was the one based off 'Silhouette' by Owl City. Great song btw. You should totally listen to it. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)


End file.
